vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daroach
|-|Daroach= |-|Dark Daroach= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Daroach Origin: Kirby: Squeak Squad Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Squeak Squad, Space Thief, Pirate, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section) By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ghost Kirby), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Teleportation, Can fire a beam of ice & freeze others, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Blasting three ricocheting stars, Explosion Manipulation via Daroach Bombs, Fire Manipulation via Daroach Fire Bombs, master thief, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Summoning (Able to summon members of his crew. Doc gives him access to Electricity Manipulation and can bestow said power to others), Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow Fire and Ice Manipulation), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) |-|Dark Daroach= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 3), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Can fire a beam of ice & freeze others, Blasting three ricocheting stars, Explosion Manipulation via Daroach Bombs, Fire Manipulation via Daroach Fire Bombs, master thief Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought and lost with Kirby back in Squeak Squad) | Multi-Solar System level (Is powered up by Dark Nebula, who was possessing him) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to ignore durability with Friend hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Kirby and disappeared into a galaxy in a few seconds while being outside of it, causing Kirby to go after him by going inside said galaxy. Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with the other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked several hits from Kirby) | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Extended melee range to several meters normally, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: His wand, Triple Star, and bombs. *'Optional Equipment:' None | None | Power-Up Hearts, Maxim Tomato, various food items, Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts *'Can Create/Summon:' Nothing | Nothing | A Friend Star Intelligence: High. He's a master thief and leader of the Squeak Squad who pilots an advanced ship. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Reckless due to greed Key: Pre-Star Allies | Dark Daroach | Post-Star Allies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Daroach making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Daroach transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Daroach generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Daroach. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Daroach becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Daroach summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Daroach uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thieves Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Claw Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Pirates Category:Space Pirates Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4